Can't back down
by Lover1420
Summary: Sequel to Military Love! Chad, Sonny and everyone else have problems with their career, press, and plain and simple problems no one can for see comeing. Read to see how they all over come these problems. Now Complete
1. Happy Birthday part 1

A/N:OMG! Welcome to the sequel of Military Love! And if you haven't read it you should before you read this one. Glade to be back with Chad, Sonny, and the rest of the gang, this story will show problems with their careers, press and just plain and simply problems no one can for see coming. On with the story shall we?

Don't Own SWAC or songs

**SPOV**

One year later I'm a mother to 5 kids now legally, I adopted my 3 younger siblings last month, and now I'm making wedding plans.

"Tawniii, why can't Chad and I just go down the street and get married by a bad Elvis impersonator? I mean it wouldn't matter it wouldn't change the way we feel for each other." I begged shifting Lyssa on my hip. We're in Las Vegas for my 21st birthday of course everyone is here the kids Tawni, Niko – now in engaged-, James, Zora, Grady, Portland, Marshall, and Marshall's wife Samantha and their son Jacob.

"Because no friend or 2 friends of mine will do that with me in the same state as them." Tawni flipped the page of the magazine. I just laughed and set Lyssa down in the playpen and went to sit next to Tawni.

"Fine, but can we get ready for tonight and finish this later?" I asked taking the magazine from her and placed a bookmark in it then put it on the table. I got up and grabbed her hand dragging her into the closet.

"I need your help to pick in between these 2 dresses." I said holding up a black strapless dress with black satin heels in one hand, in the other I held up a red backless dress the front was low-cut and had lace with a pair of black fuck me pumps.

"Definitely the red one and can I ware the black one?" she asked me as I took them both in to the room and laid them on the bed. "Of course it would look better on you than me anyway." I went in to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I got out I lightly put on my make up. I put on one of Chad's shirts and shorts, it was only 5pm. I went and sat to watch TV while Tawni went to take a shower.

About 5 minuets later there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it "Hey Zora, Portland, Sam, are you all getting ready here?" I asked as I lead them in. "Yeah and to help you till the nanny gets here." Sam said as we all sat down. About 5 more minuets Tawni came out. We all sat there and listened to music and just talked until quarter till 6. Sam went to get the dress off the bed, Zora played with the kids, and Portland touched up my make up. Once we were all ready there was a knock on the door, we all went to answer it, the guys were standing there and the nanny as well she came in and I thanked her and we left.

"Sonny you look amazing, and happy birthday." Grady said as he got in the limo behind everyone else.

"Thanks Grady, so where are ya'll taking me?" I asked looking around at everyone.

"Now Sonny, if we told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Now just be patient please?" Chad asked holding my hand in his. I just nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. After a few turns Chad pulled something out of his pocket "Put this on Son-shine" Chad helped me put on the blind fold. I lost track of time after that but soon I felt the car stop I heard everyone but Chad and Niko get out. "Alright Sonny I'm going to get out then Niko is going to make sure you don't hurt your self when you start to get out. Okay?" Chad said, he squeezed my hand and got out. After I got out Chad wrapped his arms around me, he lead me in to a building. Chad took the blindfold off.

"Happy birthday!" everyone yelled as the lights came on. We were at a dinner with an 80's them, which I love. "Oh my gosh, I didn't think any of you would be able to make it here." I said as my hands flew up to my mouth. There were people that I haven't seen since Condor studios closed. My friends from Wisconsin were here to.

"Sonny, I haven't seen you since your mom's funeral. How are you holding up hon?" asked my dad's sister, Lili. "Hey Aunt Lili. I 'm doing good other than being busy with the kids, my career, and making wedding plans. But enough about me right now how are you?" I said as I was lead over to the front table. " Well I'm still kicking so must be doing alright." she chuckled "well I had better get to my seat." she turned around and headed to a table. Chad was standing up next to me.

"Well ladies and gentlemen here's the birthday girl!" he said as he pulled my hand and helped me stand. Everyone was clapping and some people started to stand. "So do you want presents first or eat?" Chad whispered in my ear. I smiled "Presents." was all I said. I chuckled lightly and then told everyone to sit. "So the birthday girl said she wants to open presents first." he said, I saw a few guys go over to the table and they started to bring them up. My aunt got me tickets to fly out to Wisconsin, something that I've wanted to do for a while now. Mr. Condor actually sent a present. "Oh my gosh." I said as I read what he had sent me. It was a letter that said he had started a new music studio and was trying to get people to sign on with him. Chad looked over at the paper and smiled. I put that with the others I had opened. Then it was the time for Tawni, Niko, Portland, Grady, and Chad's gift. "So we'll have to go out side for this next gift but first I have a box with a hint in it for you." Tawni said as she handed me a box. I quickly opened it, there were a set of keys. I looked over at them, they all just smiled. I got up and followed Chad out, everyone else behind me. We stopped just out side the doors, Chad stepped out a little more and someone drove up a red SUV with a big pink bow on top. "Oh my gosh, guys you didn't have to but this is awesome. Thank you." I said hugging all of them. "And if you didn't notice but most of your gifts go along with this." Tawni said. Now that I think about it they kinda do. "Well everyone Thank you so much this is a great birthday, now lets go eat." I said still beaming from the car. We all went in and ate.

After we ate and the tables were cleared Chad stood up once again. " Sonny, care to dance?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. We headed for the dance floor where a few others were dancing.

After I danced with almost everyone that was there I started to get sleepy. People had already started to leave, the only people left were Tawni, Portland, Zora, Grady, Niko, James, Marshal, Sam, and Chad, we all started to head for the limo.

Once back to the hotel room I saw that the kids were asleep the nanny came in with something in her hands. " For you Sonny, I thought since it was your birthday that I would get you something." She said gathering her stuff up on the sofa. I opened the box she handed me, I smiled when I saw that it was more for the kids, it was tickets to Disney world. "Thanks." I said as I hugged her we said our goodbyes and she left. Chad and I went to our room. " So I didn't thank you for the gift you gave me" I said walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I ran my tough along his bottom lip begging for entrance, he opened willingly. He picked me up and leaned me on the wall behind me. I could feel him throw his pants. We pulled apart and he rested his forehead on mine. "I need you know Chad." I panted trying to catch my breath. He smiled and held me up with one hand and slipped his hands down and undid his pants. He moaned when he found that I had no panties on. He slammed into me, my head fell against the wall as I let out a moan. He pulled out and quickly slammed back in, he continued with that pace. I felt my climax coming. "Chad.. so.. close ah" I moaned he tightened his grip. "Come with me Sonny." he said as he and I fell over the edge. I griped on to his shoulders as he carried me over to the bed, he laid me down. "So are you ready for round 2?" he asked with a smile on his face. I smiled and climbed over so I was straddling him. We had round 2,3, and 4 before we fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Happy Brithday part 2

A/N: So the last Chapter was really short, sorry about that, and also sorry for the wait. So I'm going to be taking like a month off after this update. I'm going to my brothers for a little, I might update some of my other stories but I need a little more of a break from this plot. But I will be back pinky promise. :)

Don't own SWAC.

* * *

I awoke to someone kissing down my neck. I rolled over to see Chad smiling. He rubbed his center to mine. I could feel him, all of him. Just before I could kiss him I heard the kids wake up.

"You've got to be kidding me." he huffed as I got up. "Sorry maybe when they have a nap for now go take a cold shower." I said as I went to get the kids.

Once they were feed and dressed, Chad and I had breakfast. There was a knock on the door. I went to get it. When I opened it I saw Tawni, Portland, Zora, Niko, James, and Grady.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as they came in.

"We wanted to see what you were doing to day." Tawni said as she came over to me.

"You want to go shopping don't you?" I asked her. "Yes please Sonny. We haven't been shopping together in so long." she begged I looked to Chad.

"You should go me and the guys got the kids go have fun." he said as he and the guys put the kids in the baby gated area.

"Yeah Sonny go have fun we got this." Niko said. I smiled and turned back to Tawni. "Let me get my stuff." I said as I headed into the bedroom.

Soon Tawni, Portland, Zora, and myself were off to the strip. After about 2 hours of shopping we headed back. We went to Tawni's room.

"Tawni I don't know why you got me that dress and heels." I said as we put our bags down.

"Because there is a surprise tonight and you have to be...sexy." Tawni smiled as she grabbed the dress and my hand dragging me into the bathroom. Before we could get to the door I turned to Zora and Portland only to find them right behind us with makeup in hand. Great.

After hours of makeup and hair and then redoing it a few times I, finally, was dressed and sat in Tawni's room with her.

"Where did Zora and Portland go?" I asked again for the tenth time.

"They went to Zora's room and you're due to your room now so go and have fun." she said and with that she pushed me out of the door. She shut it behind her and started to Zora's room.

I walked to my room. When I walked in there was a path of roses and candles. There was a note on the floor. It read...

_Soon to be Mrs. CDC_

_Go to the bathroom._

_Love CDC_

I walked to the bathroom, still following the path. I smiled when I walked in. the bathtub was full of bubbles, and around it were candles. On the counter laid another note.

_You're almost there go closet._

I smiled and did as the note said. When I walked into the closet I saw a gift bag and, yet again, another note.

_Open this but don't put it on. Once you open it go back to the bath._

I opened the bag. Inside was a set of lace thongs and matching bras. I smiled and set them to the side. I started back to the bath. Beside the tub Chad stood in a robe.

"How do you like your other birthday gifts?" he asked as he walked to me. He started pulling the zipper of the dress down.

"I love it. Its just what I needed, to relax, its perfect, thank you babe." I said kissing him. He pulled the dress down and started kissing down as well.

After a few rounds of wild sex in the bath tub, and on the bed and everywhere in between, I finally fell asleep in his arms listening to his heart beat. Before I fell asleep he said, "My heart is yours, it only beats for you and you can make it skip. It is forever yours."

* * *

A/N : so this is also really short but I have major writers block for this story right now thats why i need the break.

Anyway review if you will (flame if you must)

**_Love, Tabbyy_**


	3. Wedding bells Part 1

A/N: So its been more than a month... sorry. But I'm back now with more to write =). This makes me so happy that while on vacation I figured out what to do with these story. I decided to skip to the day before the wedding which isn't but 2 months so nothing has changed and you haven't missed anything. So enough talking on with the chapter!

P.S I don't own SWAC in case you forgot :)

* * *

**SPOV**

Well its been two months since my birthday and it was the day before my wedding. Tawni, Portland, Zora, and myself were having a spa day, Tawni's idea.

"So are you excited about tomorrow?" Portland asked as we sat down to get mani, petites. I nodded "I can't believe that I Sonny Monroe am getting married to the one and only Chad Dylan Copper." I said smiling so much that I felt like my face would never stop smiling but I don't care. This time tomorrow I will be Mrs. Sonny Michelle Monroe-Copper. I planed to keep my last name for the fans.

"So where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Tawni asked as she got a shoulder rub.

"We were thinking about going on a cruse to a bunch of different islands." I said looking at her.

Zora looked up at me. "That sounds so cool" she said. After that we talked about different little things.

When we got back to my house Chad and the guys were there.

"Hey, honey" I said as I walked over to where Chad was playing a video game with Grady. "Hey babe." he said as he paused the game to kiss me. "So all of us guys are staying at Niko and Tawni's. You girls stay here and the kids are already bathed and in bed. Tomorrow Emily is coming to get them so you can get ready." Chad said. After beating Grady, he turned the game system off. "I'll just go get my bag and leave." he said as he headed up the stairs. When he came back down he gave me a quick kiss and was out the door as were the other guys.

"So what to do now?" Portland asked as we all sat in the media room.

"Let's watch a movie." I said as I got up. "You guys pick the movie I'll go get snacks" I started walking toward the kitchen when I heard Zora behind me. We got all of the snacks and sat back down. Portland and Tawni put in _Dear John_ and sat down. I smiled, that was a movie Chad took me to before he joined the Army.

After the movie we all headed to bed. The next morning was going to be fun.

* * *

I was woken up by the smell of bacon and pancakes. When I made it down the stairs I saw Zora in the kitchen cooking away. There was no sign of Tawni.

"Morning Zora" I said as I went to the fridge to get the juice out. "Morning bride." She said with a smile on her face. I smiled back before I pored myself a glass of juice and sat at the bar.

"Where's Tawni and Portland?" I asked but no sooner then the words left my mouth a hyper Tawni walked in. behind her was a sleepy Portland

"Good morning!" Tawni said before grabbing two glasses and poring juice in them,Tawni then sat beside me. And Portland sat on the other side of Tawni as Tawni handed her a glass "Zora I didn't know you could cook." Tawni said as she took a sip of juice.

"My mom taught me." Zora said as she filled four plates with Pancakes and bacon. She sat them in front of her on the bar and came to sit on the other side of me. After eating the door bell rang. I went to answer it and saw that it was the make-up team here to help us get ready. I smiled and lead them in to the room that had our dresses and everything in. I left them to set up.

Once they were set a young women maybe my age came to get us.

About an hour later I was being helped into my dress.

"Sonny you look amazing." Portland said. I smiled as I turned to look at them. Portland and Zora had the same color dress on. It was a lite blue strapless dress that came to the knee, with matching jewelery. Tawni was my maid of honer her dress was a navy blue that came to just above the knee, with matching jewelery. "You guys look amazing too." I said as I turned back to the mirror. I looked over my dress, it was white, of course, it was strapless as well and floor length. Just then Marshal came in, I had asked him to give me away.

"Their ready." he said. Zora, Portland, and Tawni all headed out of the room. I walked over to Marshal and hugged him. "Thank you for doing this, it means a lot to me." I said as I let go of him. "Its no problem Sonny I have always thought of you as a daughter as well as Tawni and Zora." I smiled as we walked out of the room and toward the doors that separated me from Chad.

* * *

A/N: I know its short but I will update again I'll try next week. Butit will be before the 25th of this month. Review?

Loves, Tabbyy


	4. Wedding Bells Part 2

A/N: Hey guys I know I said I was going to update before the 25th of August but then I started getting stuff for school, which has started. I'm going to do Nanowrimo which is National Writing Month which starts in November which means I'm not going to update any of my stories . But just know that if you read Military Love and this story that means you were my first readers which means the world to me so thank you guys so much for giving me the confidence to write. I decided that this is y'alls Halloween gift from me hope you like. Anyway on with this story.

* * *

**SPOV**

We stopped at the doors and I felt like I was going to die if they didn't open them soon.

"Sonny calm down take a deep breath and then they'll open the doors to your future." Marshal said. I did just that and then the doors opened to the huge church.

It was beautiful, on each pew was a blue bow and on the floor were red and white rose pedals. But the best thing was waiting for me at the end of the isle. Chad. I couldn't hold back the smile as the band played the march and we started to the front.

Once there I looked in Chad's eyes, I didn't here what the priest was saying until we got to the vows.

"Now Chad and Sonny have wrote their own vows so Chad." the priest nodded toward Chad to begin with his vows.

"Sonny when we meet you were dressed as a waitress and it was adorable. I love the way you were the peace maker in between our shows because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the friends I do and I wouldn't be who I am now so thank you. I promise to you that I will love you every second of every day of forever no matter what happens to us. I love you my little tea pot." Chad said. When he finished he reached over and wiped the tears I didn't even realized I let spill over.

"Now Sonny." the priest said.

"Chad every since the day we meet I liked you and then when we were in the woods on that trust camping trip I think I fell in love then I just didn't want to admit it to myself or anyone for that matter. But the more I got to know you the more I fell in love and everyday I fall more in love with you. You're my drama boy that I love and will love forever and always you and me." I said wiping my eyes of the newly shed tears.

We exchanged rings and then the priest said, "I now present the newly married Mrs. and Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper! You may kiss your bride!" and with that Chad leaned in and kissed me. We pulled away from each other and turned to the crowed standing and cheering. I couldn't help the huge smile on my face as we walked down the isle and to the front of the church.

Before we left we had the pictures of those who were in the wedding. Once we were in the limo I took off the high-hills and slipped the flats on.

"I can't believe that you're now my wife. How did I ever get so lucky?" Chad asked as he kissed me after about a minute he deepened the kiss. It didn't last long because we pulled up to where the reception was just after the kiss was deepened. We quickly went in and to the room we had to wait in while everyone arrived and took their seats. Tawni, Zora, Portlyn, Niko, Grady, and James came in just after us so that they could walk in just before us.

"I can not believe that you two are married now its amazing congrats guys really." Port said as she went to sit next to Grady.

Soon Chad's mom came to tell us that everyone was ready for us. Zora and James went out first followed by Tawni and Niko then Port and Grady. Chad held out his arm and I took it as we walked to the door.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Mr. and Mrs. Cooper!" the lead singer of the band yelled as we walked in to the huge ballroom, Tawni's idea. It was beautiful with red and blue everywhere. Chad lead me to the center of the room to have our first dance.

The band began to play _You and me_ by life house. Chad leaned into my ear and sang every line.

After that dance Chad danced with his mom and I danced with his dad.

"Sonny since Chad started dating you... I've never seen him this happy. Thank you." he said with a tear in his eyes. I smiled and said. "Chad makes me the happiest girl in the world. I love him with all of my heart." He smiled and the song ended.

Chad and I danced with everyone that wanted to dance. By the time we left it was 8 pm. Before we got in the limo outside we turned and waved at everyone before turning to each other and kissing before getting in the car.

"When does our flight leave?" I asked leaning my head on Chad shoulder. "Tomorrow at 9 am." he said. All was quiet until we arrived at the house. Tawni, Niko, Portlyn, Grady and Chad's parents would be watching the kids until we get back from our honeymoon so the house was oddly quiet. Chad carried me over the threshold after I protested for a good five minuets. He carried me all the way to our room.

And of course like most wedding nights we made love, and then we had ruff wild sex before finally falling asleep tangled in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: I know its short and that I'm mean but I have some writers block with this story. So I will update again sometime in December. Love you guys so much

Tabbyy


	5. Six years later

A/N: Back with more but just a heads up I still have some block so if this isn't great don't kill me or stop reading because this was something I wrote last December and I know its short but its something for you to hold on to until I can shake this writers block. I hope you enjoy. I set this to where the kids are around six or seven so its set six years after the wedding.

* * *

* 6 years later *

**SPOV**

"Chad! Come here I need to show you something!" I called down the hallway of the huge house. "Coming Sonshine!" he called from a room along the hall.

I was sitting on our bed looking down at the object in my hand. "So what do you need to show me?" Chad asked from the doorway. "Um come sit down and look at this" I said holding it to him once he sits down. "Sonny... This... This is great I mean pregnant again!" Chad said smiling like a fool who just won the lottery. "Chad can we handle this I mean we have Jessie, Tay, Lizzie, Dylan, and Lyssa can we really handle another one right now?" I asked looking at him. "Sonny we can do anything. Most of all you can do anything. You can still write songs and sing and act. You can do anything and still be the best mother in the world. You wanna know why? Because you are Sonny Monroe Copper. The Sonny I know would never ask if she could handle anything she would say hell yeah I can do this." Chad said taking my hand in his. "Thanks for the pep talk I needed that. We can do this no doubt about it. I'll go make a doctors appointment." I said getting up I walked over to the door I turned back to look at Chad. "I love you Chad I don't know what I would do with out you." I said before walking out to go find the number for my OBGYN.

**Next day**

"Hello Ms. Copper, how are you?" My doctor said as she walked in. "Well I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive so we just here to see if its true and how far along I am." I said smiling at her and then looked to Chad. "Okay well let me just get set up then we'll see." She said smiling at the two of us.

"Well Sonny are you ready?" She asked once she had set up all of her equipment. "Lets do it." I said lifting my shirt over my stomach. "Well it looks like there are three little ones in there." She said moving the thing on my stomach. "Th-Three?" Chad asked looking at the screen. "Yes Mr. Copper triplets, congratulations." She said. "That's amazing." I said looking at the screen then looking at Chad. Chad looked to me and smiled with tears in his eyes. "We can do it baby." he whispered in my ear. "Okay well lets get you two out of here so you can go share the news." The doctor said cleaning my stomach of the gel. "You're good to go. Sonny two months will be the next appointment so go set that up and I'll see you then." she said as Chad and I left the room. After stopping to make my next appointment Chad and I left.

"Sonny we have that cook out that we were going to have this weekend we can tell everyone then" Chad said as we headed back to our house. "That sounds good but how are we going to tell the kids I mean they're six and seven years old they wont really understand." I said looking over to him from the passenger seat. "All they'll know is that they will have three younger brothers or sisters in about nine months Sonny. They will be fine. Actually I think Lyssa, Lizzy, and Jessie will be happy to have babies in the house." He said taking my hand in his. I took his hand and sat our entangled hands in my lap. "I love you Chad" I said smiling when I saw his face light up with his biggest smile ever. "I love you too Sonny"

* * *

A/N: I hope that was okay. Review and tell me Please.


	6. At a loss

A/N: I know last chapter was short but because of it being short I can write this one. I also know that three more kids is going to be crazy thats why I did it. Anyway here's the new chapter.

* * *

I still don't own SWAC if I did it most defiantly would not be a Disney show.

* Sonny POV *

"I love you Chad" I said smiling when I saw his face light up with his biggest smile ever. "I love you too Sonny" I looked out the window. "Chad!" I screamed before everything went black.

* Chad POV *

"Chad!" Sonny yelled. I looked over only to see a semi-truck jack-knifing its way towards us. I slammed on brakes but it was to late, the truck collided with my SUV on Sonny's side. The SUV rolled before coming to a rest on the other side of the road. I wiggled out of my seat belt and crawled over to Sonny. "Sonny baby are you okay?" I asked trying to unhook her seat belt. I heard sirens but I continued to struggle with her belt. "Sir you need to get out so we can get her out." said someone from the rescue squad say. I got out. As long as they got her out I would get out of the car. "Sir step over here so we can check you out." said another person over at the ambulance. I walked over and sat on the back of the ambulance watching the guys that were all around the car trying to get Sonny out.

"Okay sir are you hurt anywhere?" asked they lady. "No ma'am I'm not hurt anywhere." I said. "Well you're cut up pretty badly. You're going to need some stitches, and I also need you to answer questions. They woman in the SUV is she your girlfriend, wife, other family, or friend?" The lady asked with a clipboard in hand. "She is my wife, her name is Sonny Monroe- Copper. She is pregnant." I said with my eyes fixed on the car, they still haven't got Sonny out. "How many months is she?" I looked at the woman for a second only to return my eyes back to the car. "She's only about three or four months." just as I got the last word out they pulled Sonny from the car. I ran over to her once they placed her on a stretcher. "Sonny baby please say something." I said as I looked at her motionless body. "Sir you need to come back and get into this unit." the lady called after me. "Can't I just ride with her?" I asked still looking at Sonny. "I'm sorry sir but there will be to many in there." she said. I unwillingly walked back to the other ambulance and got in. We took off toward the hospital.

Once we got to the hospital and I got all of my stitches I called Tawni, Niko, Portlyn, Grady, Zora, and James. Tawni and Niko agreed to get the kids from school. "Chad, how is she?" Zora asked as she, Portlyn, Grady, and James rush over to me. "The doctors said she lost a lot of blood, she's in surgery right now. Guys she was pregnant and the doctors don't know if the babies survived." I said placing my head in my hands feeling hot tears run down my face. "I'm going to go get coffee Zora come with so the guys can comfort him" I heard Portlyn say. "Sure. Chad, Sonny is strong she'll be fine." Zora said before leaving with Portlyn.

James was the first to say something "Chad, listen to Zora. You and I both know that Sonny is a strong woman and she can survive, and trust me if the kids are like Sonny they wont go without a fight." he said patting my back. "Yeah Chad have you ever seen Sonny give up or even lose a fight?" Grady asked. "That's true she never losses" I said. "Daddy" I heard Jessica, Elizabeth, and Lyssa scream. I looked toward the noise to see them running toward me with Dylan and Taylor in tow. "Hey guys no running." I said standing up. They wrapped their arms around my legs. "Where's mommy, dad?" Taylor asked when the others were doing something with Tawni, Portlyn, Zora, Niko, Grady, or James. "Taylor mommy has some boo-boos and the doctor is trying to fix her." I said trying to explain it to a seven year old.

"Will she be okay dad?" he asked looking to make sure that the girls weren't near. "I don't know buddy but you and Dylan are going to stay with Aunt Zora and Uncle James for tonight." I said looking at my 'son'. "What about Lizzie, Jessie, and Lyssa?" he asked "Lizzie and Lyssa are going to stay with Aunt Portlyn and Uncle Grady and Jessie is going to stay with Aunt Tawni and Uncle Niko and help take care of Michelle." I said looking at the kids with their Aunts and Uncles.

"Dad are you scared?" Taylor asked. "I'm not scared I'm just worried is all." I said before a doctor walked up to me. "Mr. Copper. Sonny is stable. Um.." the doctor stopped looking at Taylor. "Tay go see what Uncle Grady is doing." I said pushing him slightly toward them. "Can I call you Chad?" he asked first. I nodded. "Chad, Sonny lost all but one of the babies I'm so sorry and Sonny is in a coma." he said I stared at him. "Will.. will she pull out of it?" I asked looking at the kids again. "She should be waking up in a few days at the most." he said. "You are welcome to go see her but only a few people at a time." he said. He pointed me to her room and I walked in leaving the kids with the guys.

I was crying when I saw Sonny motionless in the hospital bed. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Come on Sonshine I can't lose you. You need to wake up not for me but for Lyssa, Lizzie, Tay, Dylan, and Jessie they need you baby." I said. I waited a few minutes before going to tell the kids to come with me. They stayed in the room for about ten minutes before I walked out with them so that the others could go see her. It was about seven o'clock when they all left.

I walked back to Sonny's room after I went to go get dinner for me. I turned on the T.V and _So Random The Movie _was on I left it there and sat next to the bed with Sonny's hand in mine and that is how I fell asleep.


	7. Sonshine!

A/N: I know its sad what happened last chapter but things have to get worse before they get any better.

Still don't own SWAC.

Its been two days since the car crash and nothing has changed with Sonny. The baby is doing fine according to the doctors. I was going crazy without her. Tawni, Niko, James, Zora, Portland, and Grady said that they would help with the kids while Sonny was in the hospital. They all came to the hospital when they could and they tried to get me to at least go to the cafe to eat but I couldn't leave her.

Tawni brought lunch to me. "Chad I promise that she will be fine. Like the guys said before Sonny never gives up." she said when she came in. I looked to her with tears "I know she never gives up. Its just I can't lose her. If I lose her I lose everything. I just can't." I whispered the last part. Tawni came over to me and wrapped her arms around me as I cried. "You wont lose her." she said to me. Just when she said it something moved. She and I both looked up to the bed and saw Sonny's hand moving. I quickly went over to her and Tawni went to get someone.

"Sonny if you can hear me squeeze my hand." I said placing my hand in hers I felt a slight squeeze from her and my heart filled with joy. I smiled through my tears. Tawni came in followed by a doctor and a nurse. I moved so that they could get to her. "Mrs. Copper if you can hear me I need you to try and open your eyes for me." the doctor said. I saw her eyes open. "Good we're going to take the tubes out." he said before going to take all of the tubes she had in her out. As soon as he did the nurse helped Sonny sit up some and helped her drink water. "Wh-What happened?" Sonny asked as soon as she could. "You were in a car accident Mrs. Copper. You have been in a coma for two days." the doctor said. She nodded slowly before placing her hands on her stomach realization hit her. "Th..the babies are they okay?" she asked looking around the room in a panic. My heart sank as the doctor told her. Her face changed from panic to morning with in a second. She grabbed my hand looking me in the eye. I saw a single tear run down her face before I wrapped my arms around her and we each held the other while we both cried. "Alright I need for everyone to wait in the waiting room so that I can run some tests on Mrs. Copper." the doctor said. I pulled away from Sonny. "I love you son-shine." I said before I walked out to the waiting room.

When I walked into the waiting room I saw Grady, Portlyn, Niko, James, and Zora waiting with hopeful eyes. Niko was the first to say something "Is she okay man?" he asked. I nodded. "She's fine so far. The doctor is doing some tests right now." I said sitting beside Grady. "That's great." Portlyn said smiling at me. I smiled back. We made small talk until the doctor came into the waiting room. "Mr. Copper, everything looks fine but we are going to keep her here for a few more days just for observation. You all can go see her but not for to long she does need her rest." he said before walking away. As soon as he said that we could all go see her everyone stood. I lead the way to her room. I walked in and sat in the chair next to her bed as Zora, Portlyn, and Tawni sat on the bed. The guys hugged her before sitting down on the window seat. "So how are you feeling?" Zora asked. "I'm a little soar when I move but the doctor said that its just because I haven't moved at all in the last two days plus I have the broken leg." she said pointing down to her cast. "Oh that reminds me." Portlyn said going to her bag that was on the floor. She pulled out seven different colored sharpies and handed one to each person. "Its time to decorate." she said going to the cast. She signed her name then the rest of us followed. Zora was the last and she was drawing on the rest of the cast as we all talked.

I looked to the clock and saw that it was getting late. "Guys its getting pretty late and the doctor did say that she needs her rest." I said getting up. "Besides I'm sure the babysitter is getting tired of all the kids at the house." Niko added getting up and pulling a sleepy looking Tawni up with him. "Yeah. We'll be back tomorrow." I nodded watching them all leave. "Chad baby how long have you been here?" Sonny asked once everyone left. "Since the day they brought you here. Tawni brings lunch and she brought me a change of clothes. I don't want to leave your side." I said holding her hand. "Chad go home and get some sleep. I'll still be here tomorrow I promise. Just go see the kids and rest for me please." she said smiling. "Okay. I love you Sonny." I said. "I love you too Chad." Sonny said pulling my face to hers. I kissed her lips before pulling away. "Are you sure you want me to leave? I could just sleep on the window seat." I said. "Go. You need to sleep. You have circles under your eyes." she laughed a little. "Okay I'll be here tomorrow morning after the kids are with the sitter." I said kissing her lips once more before walking out of the room.


	8. My life now

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. I know I liked writing it... This is the end of this story I hope you guys liked it.

Don't own SWAC

* * *

Its been about a week since Sonny woke up and now she was being released to go home. I was on my way to get her. The kids were at home along with everyone else getting ready for Sonny's home coming. I arrived at the hospital and parked before getting out and almost running into the hospital. I was so happy that Sonny is going home, nothing has been the same since the accident.

I walked into Sonny's room to see her dressed in a simple sun dress and a flip-flop since she had the cast on the other leg. "Hey Son-shine." I said walking up to her. "Hey Chad." She said trying to stand up. I reached for her crutches. "You need these." I said handing them to her. "Thanks" she said taking them. "So I've filled out all the papers I'm free to go as soon as my doctor comes and gives me something." She said walking around with the crutches. Just as she said it her doctor came in. "Alright Mrs. Copper here is your prescription and your free to leave. Call in about a week to set an appointment up at the office." he said handing Sonny a piece of paper. Sonny nodded "Thank you." she said. The doctor just nodded before walking out. I grabbed Sonny's stuff before opening the door for her to lead the way out. When we got outside I told her to sit while I went to get the car. I ran off to the car and pulled over to where I had left her. I got out and helped her in before putting her stuff in the back seat. I got in and drove off toward our house.

When we got home I grabbed Sonny's bag and crutches before going to help her out. I handed her the crutches and helped her into the house. The kids meet us at the door. I handed Taylor, "Take these upstairs for me please." I asked him. He nodded before taking off up the steps. "Momma we missed you!." Lyssa said coming to hug Sonny. All of the kids did a group hug when Taylor got back. "I missed you guys too. I hope you kept your daddy in line." she laughed. They all nodded. "Okay lets get to the living room there are some other people that want to see you." I said ushering them to the other room.

Once Sonny stepped in the room she was swarmed by all of her friends. I smiled as I looked around. There was flowers everywhere and a 'Welcome home Sonny' banner hanging on the wall. Sonny went to sit and talk with her other family for a while. I stood off to the side because I knew she really wanted to be with them too.

After a while everyone left and Sonny was tired. I helped her up to bed and then I went back down to get the kids ready for bed. "Daddy I'm happy mommy's home." Elizabeth said as I tucked her in. "I'm happy she's home too." Jessica said climbing in her bed. "Me three." Lyssa said in her bed already under her covers. "I think everyone is happy she's home." I said going to tuck Lizzy in. "Goodnight girls love you." I said walking out of their room and to the boys. "You guys good in here?" I asked standing in the doorway. "Yup." Taylor and Dylan answered together. "Okay goodnight." I said smiling. "Night dad." I heard as I walked to Sonny and my bedroom. I sighed as I looked at my own personal sleeping beauty. I got changed and climbed into bed. This was life now. Juggling five kids, our careers, a marriage, and friends, in this life there is no such thing as a dull moment. But I know I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

* * *

A/N: I know it was a short ending but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. I just want to say thank you guys for reading this story even if it took me forever to update.


End file.
